


The Future

by morethanaperson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 7, Allura is a thristy ho, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Emotional, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Jealous Keith, Jealous Lance, Leadership, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Maturity, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Lance, Sam Holt - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Theres a happy ending i swear, Top Keith (Voltron), actual character development, allura and veronica are good friends, angsty keith, emo keith, emotional lance, hunk - Freeform, hurt keith, immature lance, injured keith, keith - Freeform, kind Hunk, kinda a slow burn, klance, lance - Freeform, motherly krolia, nonbinary pidge, pining lance, sassy pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanaperson/pseuds/morethanaperson
Summary: This fic takes place after S7. It is a continuation of Voltron except lol I make all the rules.Keith is badly injured after their fight with Sendak and is feeling lonelier than he ever has. Lance finally comes to terms with his feelings but every time he tries to get close to Keith he hurts him more. He needs to make this right. Krolia is off gathering intel and meanwhile Earth is strengthening their defenses. Shiro is mourning Adam (the way it shouldve been done!) Smut, fluff, angst with a happy ending. No major character death. Read the tags. and Jealous lance is my fav. There will be probably 5 chpaters.





	1. Chapter 1

Klance. A little jealous Lance, angst, happy ending, a little bit of a slow burn. The setting is on earth after the galra armada with Sendak was just destroyed and shiro is still mourning adam. Rip Shadam. Wtf dreamworks??? 

The cool night air sent chills down Lances spine as it blew into the hospital room. Keith was in the worst condition out of the all the paladins. He had broken ribs and severe concussion, he even had internal bleeding. He had only woken up a couple times since being hospitalized after their fight with Sendak, it was easy for Lance to come in and watch him while he slept. 

It had been a month since the fight and although his ribs are healing nicely and the bleeding is less frequent everyone was concerned that… that he wouldn’t pull through. 

“Keith… buddy? I need you to wake up…” Lance shifted in his chair flustered, “I never got to tell you how I feel.” His head fell into his hands. 

“How do you feel?” Shiro spoke from the doorway.

Surprised Lance jumped out of his chair and he murmured, “You know Shiro… you know, the whole team knows that I like Keith.” 

Shiro smirked, “ Everyone but Keith… Well Allura is completely healed from the fight, why not have her fix Keith up so you can tell him that.” 

Lance’s eyes darted between his hands and Keith’s face, “ Let me just have this one last night alone with him then. Just in case… you know it’s the last time i can be alone with him.”

Shiro nodded and headed off to his room. 

Lance leaned his head close to Keith’s ear, “You’re the future.” 

His hands fell from the bed and he rested his head on Keith’s chest. Keith smelled like forest, it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. 

\-----

The next day

“He should be waking up soon. I’m sorry I wasn’t in good condition to do this earlier.” Allura’s voice was soft as she lifted her hands from Keith’s chest. 

“You’re doing enough Allura.” Hunk reassured. 

The bruises slowly began to disappear and his vitals drastically improved. All the paladins sat in Keith’s room waiting for their leader to be okay. All eyes were on Keith. 

His finger began to twitch and then his head jerked up, “Shiro! Is Shiro okay?!” Keith was gasping and his eyes were searching the room frantically. 

“I'm here Keith.” Shiro sat on the bed and smiled warmly at the black paladin, “You know I’ll always be here.” 

Lance felt his stomach drop. HIs chest tightened. Shiro of course is the only person Keith is worried about. He shouldn’t have been surprised but he couldn’t hide that he was soaring because Keith is okay. He’s alive. 

“Everyone’s here?” Keith sounded almost surprised.

Lance huffed, “Of course we’re here! We care…” His face blushed slightly and the breath he didn’t realize he was holding was let out.

Everyone gathered around him and hugged him, “You’re a moron you emo. Seriously you made us worry,” Pidge complained, obviously absolutely happy that Keith was alright.

\--------------

It has been a week and Lance barely had the courage to bring Keith his meals. He was so nervous he made Pidge do it for him. Here he was now though, Pidge put her foot down today she refused to miss another lunch with her family and Shiro was visiting Adam’s grave. Hunk and Allura… well who knew where they were but he couldn’t stop avoiding Keith. He was heading there to give him his lunch and he could finally talk to him. Maybe. If he didn’t shit himself first. 

He took a deep breath as he opened the door, “Keith I brought you you’re- WoAh! Put a shirt on!!”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “The doctor took the bandages off my chest today to let my wounds have a break. Why are you being so weird man?” He motioned towards the bandages in the trash. 

“O-oh. That makes sense… anywaysss I brought you lunch today since Pidge is with their family and everyone else is busy I guess, I don’t really know where Hunk and Allura are.” Lance set the food on the table in the room, “We missed you mullet.” 

“I missed you Lance. Help me get up over to the table.” Keith pushed himself up by his elbows unfazed by Lance’s pink cheeks. 

They struggled but eventually Keith made his way to the table and Lance’s skin tingled as he felt Keith’s hot chest pressed against his shirt. He still smelled like firewood or a forest? Either way it was like nature and it smelled so damn good it cleared his freaking head and cured cancer. 

They sat down together in silence. It was awkward and it made them both tense until Keith decided to speak up, “Lance. I don't remember everything clearly but I do remember. I do remember you almost dying before the fight ever began. Don't ever do that again.”

Lance’s eyes widened, “I um… I’m sorry I just felt defeated I guess… I wanted to protect Veronica.”

Keith bit his tongue he knew that wasn’t the whole story, “Who’s protecting you then?!” they refused to make eye contact with each other, “Lance I- we can’t replace you.” He rested his head on the table and murmured, “It would be empty without you.”

Lance was upset. How dare Keith lecture him on being safe, “Well Mullet head you’re the one who has tried to sacrifice yourself multiple times! You left! You left for years! With the Blades and then with your freaking space wolf and your mom! You left and didn’t care and you almost died in our fight with Sendak. Who are you to-” 

Keith shot Lance a steely glare, his eyes were glazed over and his voice numb, “I can be replaced.” His body went limp, “No one needs me.” 

He tried to get out of his chair and fell to the ground. 

“Keith! You moron!” Lance tried to help him up. 

“Yea I'm Keith, Keith the moron! The Keith you hate! I get it you hate me! I'm a lone wolf! You said so yourself. You wish I left. Don’t pretend like you care.” Keith pushed him off and hobbled into his bed, “I’m going to sleep.” 

What had Lance done? 

He stared at Keith for awhile and then his eyes fell to the ground. Keith was right. How could Lance ever expect to be as close as he wanted to if he made emo over here feel this shitty. Calling him emo probably wasn’t going to help his case. 

He needed to make this right. 

He left the room and looked at keith with determination, “I will be back and we’ll talk.”  
He was going to make Keith feel loved. Loved? Lance didn’t know if what he felt was exactly love but it was there and it was strong. 

\----

Later that night 

Shiro made sure to visit Keith every day for almost half the day. After all, they only had each other. 

Sitting up in his hospital bed with his hair up in a ponytail Keith fidgeted with his hands, “Shiro, say something. I just told you about the whole Lance thing earlier and you're silent. Am I really just unlovable? I am the lone wolf aren’t I?”

Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder, “You are a lone wolf. But you are different. You learned and you know what it means to be a leader now. People look up to you for strength and guidance. Even Lance. He didn’t mean half the things he said and even though he said he would come back and hasn’t yet doesn’t mean anything. He probably got caught up in something important. You are lovable. You have your mom and even though she's out gathering intel she still loves you.” 

Shiro sat closer to Keith to look him in the eyes, “ Keith you told me you loved me. You’re my brother too. And I love you too.” 

Lance was ready. His hands were clammy and the flowers he held were half dead from picking them this afternoon. He figured out his apology with the help of Hunk of course. He peered through Keith’s hospital window to see if he was up. There he was. He was being held by Shiro. He was sobbing. Lance couldn’t hear anything that was being said but he knew. He knew it was because of him. 

“Fuck.” Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

In the room Keith began to tremble. 

“What's wrong?” Shiro had only ever seen Keith cry once before, “Keith you have to tell me.”

“It’s too cold I don't know where my clothes are but I think my fever might spike if I don't get a new blanket or something.”

“The staff here are different from a normal hospital, it’s late so they only take emergency calls right now at this time.” Shiro looked concerned. 

“Fuck alright. I'm sorry for that,” Keith gestured towards Shiro’s hoodie wet with tears, “I just had so much inside and when you started talking about my mom I thought of my dad and then Lance left and never came back and fuck fuck fuck. I'm always abandoned. No one except you visits me. They just come in to bring me lunch because the staff is too busy.” Keith held his shivering arms. 

Shiro unzipped his hoodie, “They care. I think they just don't know what to say to you yet,” He placed his hoodie over Keith, “Don’t apologize. Family is always here for each other. Please make amends with Lance. It can and will affect the team. Of course I'm worried about you but regardless of the team… they’re you're family too.”

Keith nodded, “Patience yields focus.”

Lance watched it all. He heard no words but he didn’t have to. He saw the way Shiro held Keith and the way he lovingly gave him his jacket. He read the “I love you too” fall off Shiro’s lips. He dropped the flowers to the floor. 

Shiro knew how Lance felt. And as much as he wanted to be furious with Shiro he knew they always had the bond that Lance and Keith never would. They already knew and loved each other. They knew each other’s weaknesses and strengths and weren’t afraid to be vocal about their relationship. 

Lance couldn’t even admit Keith cradled him in his arms. 

How could he ever compete? 

Walking down the hall Allura grabbed Lance’s shoulder, “Lance! Visiting Keith? I must admit I have been wanting to visit him but I am worried because I feel almost like I shouldn’t? Keith has always been a loner you know? I'm not sure he wants visitors besides his family, like Shiro.”

“Yea he loves Shiro.” Lance looked at Allura, “Do you think Keith likes me- well any of us? Like actually?”

She pondered for a moment, “I think he is fond of us. Shall I accompany you to see Keith then?”

“No it looks like him and Shiro are having a moment in there.” Lance turned away from the window. 

“I see, perhaps tomorrow! I feel as though it’s impossible to tear them apart from each other. They even had the same ability to pilot the Black Lion. It’s a special kind of bond.” Allura looked to the ground, “Flowers?”

In the room Keith looked out the window in the dimly lit hallways to see Lance and Allura talking, “Maybe Lance did come to apologize?”

Shiro shrugged, “Maybe.”

In the hall Lance froze. He didn’t want anyone else officially knowing he had a thing for Keith, “They’re for you princess!!”

“They are… beautiful?” Allura giggled. She picked them up and hugged Lance, “I’m going to my room. Goodnight Lance.”

He turned around towards the window. There it was. Keith was staring at him with his mouth partially open. His eyes were swollen and a dark violet. His shoulders slumped and his hands clutching his jacket. 

For a moment Lance contemplated going in the room and screaming. But instead he didn’t do anything. He stood there waved and walked off. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

In Keith’s dark hospital room Shiro collected his brother in his arms and said, “Let’s get your mind off this. I visited Adam today.”

Keith’s breath hitched. How had he been so cold to not even acknowledge Shiro’s loss? He remembered when he lived with Shiro and Adam how much they loved each other. How much he tried to annoy them and break them up because he thought Adam wasn’t enough for Shiro. But he was. Keith missed Adam too. 

“Shiro I… I miss him too… I’m sorry. Let’s not focus on the now. Do you remember that one time he lost his glasses and they were on his head and we made him think they were in the most ridiculous places?”

Shiro smiled, “Or when you ran into the apartment in the middle of us dancing and you screamed ‘some annoying cuban kid took my cheese stick!’ and then Adam tripped over the coffee table laughing.”

“I remember.” Keith smirked at the memory. 

"I still love him." Shiro fought back the break in his voice.

As the night got later the more slurred their words and stories became until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Pidgeon saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you want and ill try my hardest to put it in the story!

Chapter 2: Pidgeon saves the day

 

Keith woke up being poked and prodded by doctors. 

“Son it looks like you’re stable enough to go to your own room but you have to check in every day so we can examine you alright? It shouldn't be more than twenty minutes a day. Make sure to keep the bandages off and if your wound starts bleeding in the night or any of the stitching comes undone have someone help you. You doing it yourself will make it worse.” 

Keith nodded, “I have to say I am so glad to be out of this stuffy room.” he sat up, “Where is Shiro?”

The doctor took out Keith’s IVs, “He’s sleeping,” he motioned towards the chair in the corner of the room, “I guess he was worried about you kid.”

The nurse grabbed Keith’s arm and helped him out of bed, “Can you walk alright or do you want a wheelchair?” 

“No no I feel a lot better from yesterday.” Keith got up and walked over towards Shiro, “Man come on. Get up they said I can go back to my own room.” He shook Shiro’s arm. 

Groggy and drooling Shiro open his eyes and got up to take Keith to his room, “Let’s go kid.”

The doctor handed Keith back his clothes and after changing things could finally start getting back to normal. At least Keith hoped for that. 

\----

“Pidge you’re supposed to be the smart one! You have to help me!” Lance whined as he sat cross legged in the training room with Pidge.

She typed away on her computer, “Look Lance it kinda sounds like a you problem and you sound like a… well a jerk.” She shifted on the floor and looked up at Lance, “You know Keith has- well issues and abandonment stuff… you kinda threw that in his face. He was trying to show you he cared. Just talk to him.” She went back to her work.

Lance waved his hands in defeat, “ I tried that! Remember I told you! And when I tried Keith and Shiro were… well they were all over each other!” Lance’s face got red.

Pidge suddenly looked like she solved pi and shot a devilish grin at Lance, “I get it nowww. You like Keith. And Keith and Shiro are family? I’m pretty sure they both had a rough day and needed to vent. You’re a jealous mess dude.” She poked Lance in his cheek, “You are such a moron.”

Lance groaned, “Shut up Pidge! And I forbid the use of the word moron ever again. I called Keith that and boy that kinda flopped.” Lance fell onto his back, “My life is over.”

Pidge laughed, “It’s not over. And yea you can’t just joke about stuff in the middle of a serious conversation you know. Ever think Keith thinks of himself as a moron and when the people who are his family tell him the same thing it hurts him?” Pidge got up and kicked Lance, “Go apologize ‘sharpshooter’ seriously.” 

“Ow! Jeez who knew tiny little pidgeons are so mean.” Lance got up rubbing his side and made his way to Keith’s hospital room. 

\------

Keith was alone. He was sitting there on his bed staring out the window watching Hunk and his family work with the new ship models. He looked happy. At least someone got what they wanted. 

He need Krolia. She had left once Keith woke up because her and Kolivan needed to gather intel on the Galra’s next move and what they planned to do with Earth. Until then all they could do was strengthen their defenses and be prepared. 

Keith looked down at his blade and whispered, “Mom… I need you… I’m tired of being alone. After feeling what family is I don’t want to lose it.” 

He got up and put his dagger down on his desk. He needed to go out, maybe Pidge was up for something stupid. That’s what he needed. To get his mind off this shit.

\----

Lance was dumbfounded when he found Keith’s room empty. Everything was cleaned and the bed was made and there was no trace that a human was ever there. Well Galra hybrid thing. Did Keith… no he didn’t die? Did he? Lance fell to the ground and let the tears fall. 

Keith was gone. And he last thing he told him was that he was coming back and he didn’t.

A soft knock interrupted Lance.

“Lance? Why are you a mess on the floor?” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you not affected at all! Keith is gone! Is he dead?! What happened last night?!” Lance sucked in a breath hoping it would calm him down. 

“Um.. Keith is fine. He’s in his room I just came to make sure he didn’t forget anything in here. He got discharged go visit him.” Shiro smiled and offered a hand to help him up.

“I bet you’re enjoying this. You knew how I felt about Keith and I saw everything last night. You told him you loved him and, and you- ugh!” Lance got up and crossed his arms, “Don’t make me say it.”

Shiro laughed and brushed his hair back, “Of course I love Keith. He’s my brother. Our entire conversation was about you. He wanted to talk to you.” Shiro started to leave the room and looked to the ground, “And Lance I would give anything to apologize to Adam. But he’s gone. You still have a chance to make it up to Keith.”

With that Shiro walked out of the room. 

Lance knew he was right. He wiped his tears and headed towards Keith’s room. 

\----

Allura was enjoying the time she spent on Earth more and more. She and Veronica had become best friends. 

She fiddled with her nails as her and Veronica went into the mess hall to get an early start on dinner, “You think Lance has a thing for me?” 

Veronica snorted, “Of course he does! You saw the way he blushed when you told him you didn’t want anything to happen to him. I know my brother and I know when he thinks a girl is cute.”

Allura sighed, “He has been very persistent on getting my attention since we met. And after everything with Lotor I thought perhaps his feelings faded but I feel as though mine just grew. I never realized how mature he’s become since he first joined Voltron.”

Veronica smiled, “You need to go for it. He did give you flowers.”

Allura frowned, “Half dead ones.”

“Well that’s Lance.” She grabbed a tray, “Come on I want first dibs on dinner.”

Allura smiled, “Let’s go then.”

\---------

Keith laid in his bed letting his quilts devour him. The warmth has felt nice especially since it was freezing here at night. 

Looking over at the clock it was only 7 but it felt like midnight. Keith was exhausted and ready to pass out. He should probably shower and eat something though. He swung his legs over the bed and started making his way to the bathroom when he heard the doorknob click. 

“Keith? Listen we gotta talk.” Lance shuffled over to the table in the room awkwardly as he fidgeted with a loose string on his shirt sleeve. His heart was beating a million times per second. Like a hammer against cloth. 

Keith looked up surprised, “Lance? I didn’t think you’d talk to me for awhile.” He walked over to lance and folded his arms. 

“Yea about that… I’m sorry I didn’t come back like I said I would… I just well… it’s complicated.” Lance looked down. He couldn’t tell Keith how he felt. Not when he knew he would be rejected. 

“How is it complicated. If you were busy or helping Allura or something just tell me. Don’t just wave and walk away. Surprise but I’m not a moron. I know when I’m being avoided. And not just by you but by the whole team. Only Shiro comes to visit. You guys only came to bring me lunch. And even then Pidge brought it.” Keith grit his teeth, “You can go if you don't want to actually talk.”

Lance felt the guilt eating him alive, “Look no one’s avoiding you. It’s just no one knows how to deal with stuff. Sometimes we just feel like everything we’re saying is the wrong thing. Allura said she thought you wanted to be alone.” He looked at Keith and relaxed his shoulders, “You’re not a moron. I’m sorry about all the stuff that happened when we were in space but we’re here now. I was just scared. Scared because you don’t care about yourself. Seriously didn't your parents-” Lance stopped.

“Didn’t my parents what?!” Keith stepped closer.

Quietly lance mumbled, “Didn’t they teach you how to care about yourself?”

“I never had any. My dad didn’t care enough to stay away from that fire. My mom I just met and she’s always taking every chance she can to leave. You left. Shiro is the only person who made me feel like I belonged.” Keith’s eyes watered and his chest tightened, “Why didn’t you just tell me this last night instead of running away?”

Then it clicked. It clicked why Keith always acted like he didn’t want to be around the other paladins, “You think we’ll leave you. Especially since you’re half galra. We won’t leave Keith. We’re a team. I just don’t want to see you die. You have to realize we can't replace you either!” 

Keith scrunched up his nose and bit his lip, “So why did you leave? Why did you try to sacrifice yourself!” 

Lance couldn’t take it. He grabbed Keith’s arms, “I thought the team was better without the ‘dumb one’! And you and Shiro... I left because I couldn’t stand seeing you with Shiro!”

Keith was clueless. His face was blank, “Why does it matter if I’m with Shiro? He’s my fami-” 

Lance cut his words off with a kiss, “That’s why.”

Keith’s eyes opened wide and they shone like amethyst’s in the sun. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, pressing his lips into his. 

It was awkward at first but Lance began moving his mouth rhythmically as he pressed his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Their bodies were electric against each others and their hands trembled as they caressed each other’s faces. 

“Lance…” Keith pulled away. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance was going to leave when Keith grabbed his wrist.

“I was going to ask if you… wanted to stay the night with me…” Keith pulled Lance back towards his bed with no resistance from the Blue paladin.

This couldn’t have been happening. Lance was kissing Keith’s neck letting his body bloom in hickies. He stripped both of their shirts off and took in Keith’s body. His toned chest and the scar that dragged from his face down his neck. 

God he was beautiful. 

His black hair was slicked against his forehead and he grasped at Lance’s brown locks, “Lance... I’m top.” 

He flipped the cuban boy around and fiddled with his belt a little before he took off his pants exposing his throbbing erection. Lance couldn’t take it, he slide his own pants off and grabbed Keith’s hips, “You’re gorgeous.”

Keith grinned and left a trial of hickies down Lance’s chest, “God you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” 

Lance blushed as Keith took him into his mouth. A groan left his lips as Keith’s head bobbed up and down. 

“Fuck. T-that feels great.” Lance was grasping the sheets around him with one hand while the other was running through the black paladin’s hair. 

His toes curled in pleasure and all he could do was let incoherent words fall from his lips. Right when he thought he would climax Keith stopped and whispered, “Not yet.” 

His violet eyes shone in the room as he fumbled with the night stand to grab lube and condoms, “Gotta be safe cutie.”   
Lance blushed, “Why do you have condoms and lube?!” He hid his face with his hands.

“Oh actually Pidge gave them to me a couple hours ago. They left them at my door with a note that said ‘go get him tiger’ so… yea” Keith moved Lance’s arms from his face, “Don't cover yourself up.”

Lance leaned his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, “Damn that friggin pigeon. I open up one time and this happens.” 

Keith chuckled as he pressed his two fingers into Lance. 

“-ahh-”

Lance would never admit it but he daydreamed about this. About keith, his body, how warm their skin would feel touching.

God his fingers were hitting the right places as they curled inside of him. Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s torso and tried to stifle his moans with kisses.

“Does this feel okay?” Keith began to kiss Lance’s jawline.

“Y-yea I want… more” Lance spread his legs further apart as Keith tried to open the condom.

“If you don’t like it tell me to stop.” Keith looked actually anxious. His fingers fumbled with the wrapper and his cheeks were rosy.

Lance sat up, “ If you don’t like it stop okay? Because I really really want you right now.” He took Keith into his mouth and even though he had no idea what he was doing Keith seemed to like it. 

The unopened condom still laid on the bed and he could taste the precum dripping from Keith. 

“Okay I can’t take this. I need you now.” 

Keith opened the condom and thrusted into Lance. Lance let a breathy moan drip from his lips as Keith continuously thrust in and out of him faster than before. He closed his eyes and traced Keith's body with his hands almost like he was trying to memorize it. 

This wasn’t just sex. 

It felt like… connecting. Like they were bonding and Keith was doing a little more than cradling him in his arms. 

With every thrust he could feel Keith’s lust and desire and hopefully love.   
Keith held onto Lance’s hips almost as if they were the only thing keeping him up and with one last thrust he was spilling out of lance. 

Lance had made a mess of himself but before he could do anything Keith was licking lance’s cum off his chest, “God you taste so good.”

“Keith!” Lance playfully pushed him. 

“What? You do.” Keith brought Lance to his chest, “I think I love you.” 

Lance snorted, “You better because you well. You took it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked down at him, “Took what?”

Lance huffed and pressed his face further into Keith’s chest which was just making his face more red, “My virginity…” 

Keith howled with laughter, “Mr. Loverboy Lance here never scored someone before?”

“No..”

“Well that’s fine. Neither have I. No one wanted the orphaned emo kid.” Keith played with Lance’s hair and smiled.

“I do. And I think I love you too.” Lance wrapped his legs around Keith. 

“Shit! Shiro is expecting in the mess hall for dinner! It’s 8 already! Dinner started thirty minutes ago!” Keith jumped up and placed a kiss on Lance’s lips. 

“We are going to dinner?? Now? We smell like sex!” Lance couldn't find his clothes, “Shit where is my shit?!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Here” he threw some sweat pants and a black shirt at Lance, “Wear my stuff.” 

Lance thought his heart would give out. Keith was there standing up naked covered in his slick and with his hair in a ponytail. He’s so fucking adorable. 

“Sure…” Lance quickly got into Keith’s clothes excited to smell like him. 

Wow Keith was a lot bigger than Lance thought. He was practically a kid in Keith's clothes. And he was taller than Keith! He probably looked ridiculous. 

“Oh are we like an official thing now?” Keith slid on his red hoodie. 

“Yes! Well I want to be… just give me a little bit because this is super fast and I wanna ease into it so between us for now but eventually public. Is that okay?” 

“That's okay but your ass is mine.” Keith grabbed Lance’s butt and gave him a quick kiss before they started walking towards the mess hall.


	3. bitch da fuq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is my spirit animal and I'll write in more Hunk and Coran I swear.

Chapter 3 Bitch what the fuck? Leave Klance alone

Shiro waited for Keith in the mess hall and right when he thought he should go check on him he saw Keith and Lance talking to each other and walking towards the kitchen. Well at least they made up.

Keith immediately saw Shiro and they made their way over to the table where Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Veronica, and Coran were all seated. Even James and Kolivan decided to sit with them. 

“ Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Keith pressed his lips together and squeezed his hands together, “Guys?” 

Hunk was the first to start wailing like a baby, “Keith! I’m so glad you’re not dead!” He tackled Keith and at first he just kind of stood there taking the hug like a punishment but then he hugged Hunk back and joked, “You’re going to kill me if you keep squeezing me like this.” 

Pidge snorted, “The strong Keith Kogane how could you let a couple broken ribs keep you down.” She smiled and rolled her eyes, “You should be glad princess over here can do some freaking magic.”

Keith sat down and threw a fork at Pidge, “Thanks pidgeon.”

Then as Lance and Keith were seated Allura gasped, “What the Quiznak! Are you alright Keith?!” 

Keith arched an eyebrow, “Yea the doctor cleared me-” 

“No you’re bruised! All over your neck! What happened? We need to go we don’t know what could be causing the bruising.” Allura was getting up when Shiro burst out laughing. 

He rested his head on the table and covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle it. He made eye contact with Pidge who instantly was in on the joke. They both howled in laughter while the team just stared blankly at them.

“Keith is fine those bruises are from-” Shiro was going to finish his sentence but Lance quickly shoved a potato in his mouth.

“Keith is fine! He um was having a bad dream and fell out of bed.” Lance shot Shiro and Pidge a look that said ‘if you tell i’ll shoot you.’

Hunk grabbed his plate, “Umm yea… I’m going to go since I’m done eating and I probably should go visit my mom.” He got up and left but not without flashing the table a smile. 

They all caught up talking and they even found out Kinkade and James were dating.

They talked reminisced on planets they’ve visited and Keith told them how he keeps a book of every planet they’ve gone to and he ranks them in order from best to worst. 

Allura and Coran told stories of Altea and King Alfor who surprise surprise knew Lotor as a child.

But then James and Kolivan had to go check in with their squad. After they left Veronica left and squeezed Lance’s shoulder. Pidge, Keith, and Shiro all left together to go talk to Sam. Then Coran said a quick goodbye because it was already 10:30pm and he had to go to sleep in order to check Altas’ systems in the morning. Soon it was just Allura and Lance left at the table.

This was the moment Allura wanted. 

“Lance you know I’ve been needing to tell you something and I feel as though now is the perfect time.” The princess got up from across the table and sat next to him, “I know how you felt about me and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I treated you-”

Lance cut her off, “Princess it’s okay. I did have feelings for you but I understand. You don’t feel the same way and I’m actually really okay with it. You liked Lotor and I’m sorry that didn’t go very well but now I’m with-” The princess grabbed his hand.

She smiled, “Lance see but it’s really okay now. I realized my true feelings for you. That period of my life helped me grow and learn as a person and I understand myself more than ever and I understand how mature you are. You could’ve been nasty and mean but you weren’t. You handled things like a real paladin.” She squeezed his hands, “I want to be with you. I’m ready to be with you.”

She went in for a kiss.

Keith walked towards the mess hall as Pidge and Shiro taunted him. 

Pidge imitated the princess, “Oh my! Those bruises! Keith is dying!” Pidge had her hands clasped together as she made kissy noises. 

“Shut up shorty.” Keith crossed his arms and looked towards the ceiling. Maybe it would fall and kill him. Hopefully. 

Shiro kept pestering Keith, “You’re a bottom. I bet you anything Keith didn’t even know what kissing was.” He laughed and playfully punched his arm. 

“Ugh you guys are gross. I just said I wanted to go talk to Lance and you guys are up my ass all of a sudden.” 

Pidge busted out laughing, “I bet that’s not the only thing that’s been up your ass!” 

Keith set himself up for that one. He cracked a small grin, “I just want to let him know I have his clothes.” He lifted the folded shirt, pants, and jacket, “Because I’m nice.” 

Shiro poked Keith in the side, “Who knew getting you laid is what needed to happen for you to be nice.”

They opened the mess hall doors and Pidge was the first one to walk through. She saw it Allura kissing Lance. Immediately before Keith could come in the room she screamed, “Lance! Keith is over here!” 

Lance pulled away from Allura, “Allura! If you listened to me instead of cutting me off and forcing a kiss on me you would’ve heard me say I’m with Keith now!” 

She looked hurt and stared doe eyed at Lance.

Keith came into the mess hall laughing with Shiro, “Why the hell did you run ahead Pidge? And what’s with the shouting?” 

Shiro’s face fell, “Maybe we should get out of here Keith.” 

“Why?” Then Keith saw it. He saw Allura holding Lance’s hands and her face flushed with red, “What's going on Lance? What were you two doing?” 

Lance got up, “It’s not what it looks like. She just- you have to understand I want you!” 

Keith backed away, “What do I have to understand? Pidge, Shiro what is going on?” 

Lance made his way over to Keith, “She kissed me. I didn’t want it. She wasn’t listening.” He reached out for Keith seeing his future with him slip away. 

Allura stood up, “Lance used to well- he used to have feelings and I didn’t realize they were gone. I did kiss him but I don’t think all the blame is on me! If you didn’t want to be kissed why didn’t you pull away until Pidge yelled?”

Keith’s eyes widened, “You kissed her back?!” he grabbed Shiro’s shoulder. 

Lance shot Allura a look, “No I didn’t kiss back! I was just in shock for only like a second! And then Pidge came in!” 

All eyes were on Keith. They expected him to look up furious and scream at Lance. He didn’t.

Keith looked up from the ground his voice breaking and his eyes blurred from all the tears running down his face, “You left me too. After you said you wouldn’t. You’re just like the rest of them!” Keith ran out of the room and threw Lance’s clothes on the ground.

Pidge went after Keith, “Shiro talk to Lance I got Keith.” Pidge opened the door and called out to Keith. 

Shiro took a breath and walked towards Lance, “Guys what the hell.” 

Lance picked his clothes off the floor, “It’s Allura!” 

Shiro pinched his nose, “Its not her fault! It’s not anyone’s fault alright? Keith isn’t mad. I know him. He’s hurt. There is a difference. He’s not mad about the kiss he’s sad about the fact that he feels like you just told him all these things that made him feel cared for and then you go and do something reckless. I know he doesn’t blame you either Allura. You were just doing what you thought was right.” 

Allura looked down, “I thought he felt the same.” 

Lance clutched his shirt, “I don’t and I’m sorry. I just need to talk to Keith.” 

Shiro gave them both a hug, “Give him a day. Let Pidge calm him down and then both of you go apologize and explain the situation. Keith is my family but he is also the captain of Voltron. Voltron cannot work like this. Knowing him he’ll step away from Voltron to avoid putting anyone in jeopardy.” He let go and they walked to their rooms together. 

Keith slammed the door to his room. He felt like the wind was knocked out of his chest. His head was spinning. His room smelled like Lance. It hurt more because he didn’t hate it or him for that matter. 

Pidge knocked on the door, “Keith I’m coming in.” 

“Go away.” Keith slumped onto the floor not wanting to touch his bed. 

“Shut up.” She came in and sat down next to Keith, “You know Lance is stupid right?” 

“Yea I know.”

“I know you’re not mad at him.” She exhaled and punched his shoulder, “ I know you need time and I’m sure they’ll give you that but when they come to you to apologize you need to be open too. You don’t have to forgive them but at least listen to them.” 

“You wouldn’t understand. You have your family. My family is dead. No one’s ever left you.” Keith regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Pidge smiled, “I’m gonna let that slide because you’re sad. I thought for the longest time my family was dead. But you know what? I was happy because I knew Voltron was still my family. I knew you and Shiro and Hunk and even Lance would be there for me.”

“Except Lance isn’t there for me. And apparently neither is Allura.”

“Pssshhh Allura always hated you ever since she found out you were half galra.”

“Not helping your case.”

“Okay but I’m here. And so are all the other members of the team. Lance is growing up and I think you’re helping him. He will apologize he did last time didn’t he?” 

“Yea. I guess. Thanks man.” Keith squeezed Pidge’s shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow on the training deck?”

“Your ribs though?”

“I’ll be fine I feel great.”

Pidge left the room leaving Keith to himself who for the first time in awhile was able to let go of his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please friggin comment i need to know what you guys think and I need to know what you guys wanna see dammit it should be complete by 8/31/18


	4. Lance thinks Sheith is canon and its not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels and the final chapter to Shiro's mourning. One more chapter to go. I love the chapter names.

Chapter 4: Lance is convinced Sheith is canon and its not

Keith woke up the next morning at 7am. He knew he had to get up and start training with Pidge but he was sore all over and he needed a freaking shower. First he dumped all his sheets from his bed into the dirty laundry shoot and took new sheets out from the closet. Perfect. It was like Lance was never here. With that he walked into his bathroom. 

The floor was cold against his bare feet. He leaned over the tub and while turning on the cool water he realized he needed to stop depending on other people to make him feel like he belonged. He needed to focus on this. He needed to stop having other people make him feel like he was apart of something. 

He needed to be apart of himself first. 

\---------

“Pidge please just tell me what Keith said.” Lance begged Pidge practically making her drag him around. 

“Look, I’m not going to tell you. You need to figure this out on your own. If you need help figuring out what to say I’ll help but jokes on you I don’t kiss and tell.” Pidge stuck their tongue out and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. 

“Kiss? Your asexual ass doesn’t know what a kiss is.” Lance let go of Pidge’s wrist.

She pressed her mouth together, “I think you’re too familiar with kissing! Mister I can’t keep my junk in my pants!” they stomped off to the hall leaving a guilt ridden Lance in their wake. 

\-----

Pidge was going to see Keith but she figured he didn’t want to go to the mess hall so she brought breakfast to him. 

 

She turned the doorknob till it clicked, “Hey Keith? I brought food before we go train… what for I don’t know but I know stabbing things makes you feel better!” They closed the door behind them, “Keith?”

They heard Keith’s voice from the bathroom, “Yea I’m finishing up my shower I’ll be out in a second.” 

Time to snoop around. 

Pidge put the food down on the table and looked at his room. It was clean. Like perfectly clean. His bed was freshly made with clean sheets, the floor was immaculate and the only “messy” part of the room was a ton of photo’s Keith taped to his mirror. 

Jesus. Why did Keith have so many fucking photos. He looked like some kind of memory hoarder. 

There were photos of what Pidge assumed to be Keith’s dad in a fireman’s uniform, almost all the pictures were of him and Shiro though. Wow… they look so young. All of Shiro’s hair is black and he has both arms. Well real arms. 

There were photos of them hugging and some of Keith riding a space motorbike there were even some of Adam and Shiro hugging Keith. They were like a family. There’s even one of all the paladin’s. Just one. None of them were looking at the camera and hell Pidge didn’t even know Keith had one. They were all talking to each other and Keith wasn’t in the photo. He must’ve taken it when he saw the opportunity. 

“I wonder if Shiro has pictures of Keith…” Pidge spoke to themselves thumbing around the dresser connected to the mirror. 

One drawer had a small taped label that read, “Garrison photos” 

Pidge opened it up to find photos taken of Keith. They were all pictures of keith sitting far away frowning. On the back on the photo in other’s hand writing was things like “Emo” “Orphan freak” “Dumbass” “faggot” 

Shit. What had Pidge just found. 

“Shiro does have pictures of me.” Keith was leaning against the wall. 

Pidge dropped all the photos, “Shit sorry Keith. I just- I snooped and I couldn’t help it. Sorry.”

“It’s fine” Keith helped them pick up the photos, “Nobody asks about the photos so it’s nice to talk about I guess. But yea Takashi is the one who gave me the camera. It was his but Adam had gotten him a new one so he told me to take pictures whenever I could.” 

Pidge smiled at a photo of Pidge talking to Keith when she first joined Voltron, on the back it read ‘first time someone told me they trusted me. And her name is pidgeon.’ 

Pidge frowned and put the pile back in the drawer, “I didn’t realize all the history you have with Shiro.” 

“Yea I lived with him my entire life. Well most of it. My dad died before I even hit 10 so I’ve been with Shiro for wow over ten years now. When I met him he was 17. He was already like the greatest freaking pilot. Now i'm 22 and he’s fuck 29. Old man.” Keith placed the rest of the photos in the drawer, "Yea some of these other photos are ones some bullies took. I keep them as a reminder that I'm bigger than that. I'm more than they'll ever be."

“I forgot you guys are like seven years apart.” Pidge gestured towards the food on the table, “Breakfast?”

“You’re the best as usual bird brain.” Keith headed over towards the plate of eggs and toast. 

\---------

“How am I supposed to know what to say to Keith?” Hunk was washing his breakfast plate when Lance bombarded him. 

“I don’t know I just need some kind of help here man. I really really really like Keith. And I fucked up.” Lance buried his head in his hands. 

“Sorry dude it’s just gonna take an apology and time.” 

-beep beep- 

“Sorry Lance but I gotta go Pidge just messaged me saying that Keith is kicking her ass in training and she needs backup ASAP.” 

Hunk took off his apron and hung it up, “Come on, maybe you can apologize to him. He’s always in a good mood after training.” 

Lance tugged a smile to his lips. He can do this. Just don’t train with Keith because he will kill him and yup this is the end. 

\---------

“Pidge! Did you call Shiro before me!” Hunk cried out as he slid his helmet over his head. 

“No I called him after, you were taking forever. He came to my rescue faster and he knows Keith’s weak points.” Pidge smirked down at Keith who was a panting sweaty mess. 

“Takashi two on one? No fair.” Keith wheezed as he sat on the floor pulling his hair up into a ponytail. 

Pidge stuck her tongue out. 

Since when did Keith call Shiro by his first name? It left an unsettling feeling in Lance’s stomach. Actually, it made his stomach feel like it was being turned upside up.

He grit his teeth and coughed, “Keith.” Lance stared at his back waiting for some kind of reaction.

Keith looked back and god he was breathtaking. His hair was swept back water dripped from his chin as he drank from his bottle. 

Keith put the cap back on his bottle, “Oh Lance are you coming to train?” 

That was it? Lance let out his breath, “Um no.. I came to talk to you.”

“It’s gonna have to wait we’re training right now and after Shiro and I are having lunch with- erm-” Keith looked at Shiro, “We are having lunch with someone.” 

Pidge punched Shiro in the arm, “It’ll be okay. I can come if you want.” 

Shiro smiled, “No if you don’t mind it’s really personal.” 

Before Pidge could say anything Lance interrupted, “Why can’t I go to lunch with you guys?” 

Keith’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, “It’s not up to me it’s up to Taka-” 

“Stop calling him that! His name is Shiro! No one else can call him Takashi so what gives you the right-” Hunk cut Lance off.

“Lance you came here to apologize remember? And maybe we shouldn't push the subject. Let them go to lunch.” Hunk smiled nervously sensing the tension in the room. 

Keith stood up, “Look leave tak-Shiro out of it. We can talk after lunch I told you.” 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he have to apologize. Keith was the one who was probably sleeping around. Keith and Shiro had always been attached to the hip and what now Keith and Pidge were besties? Since when?

Lance took out his bayard and put on a helmet, “I wanna train with you Keith” 

Keith looked unsettled, “Alright.” 

The robotic voice counted down - the match will begin in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT- 

Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk sat on the bleachers watching as Keith and Lance fought with their swords. Keith was shorter but he was stronger and smarter, but Lance was faster. 

“Um guys… is this a good idea?” Hunk was nervously tapping his fingers together.

“It’s fine. Obviously Lance has some pent up stuff. This will help him get it out you know?” Shiro slumped back into the bench. 

Pidge watched intensely, “You know I’ve never seen Keith fight all out. I wonder… I wonder how strong he is really.” 

Hunk shrugged, “I have no idea how Keith fights all out-” 

Shiro interrupted sitting up straight now and staring at the fight, “Keith is stronger than we or even he knows. In a fight between me and him, even with my modified arm, Keith won. He won in the fight with my clone. When it comes down to it I hope no one ever has to fight Keith all out. There’s something you guys don’t know…” Shiro slouched again pressing his hands together, “ When Keith goes all out he turns more… well more galra than human. In his fight with my clone even though Keith is less experienced his Galra half takes over. I saw the change in his eyes. It’s not even Keith anymore.” 

Pidge and Hunk got quiet and just watched the fight. 

Lance was taking everything out on Keith right now. He was taking out the frustration of Keith leaving for years and the anger and jealousy of Keith and Shiro. He was taking out all his passion and everything he had ever felt for Kogane. 

Keith on the other hand was letting everything go. He was letting of abandonment and sadness and maybe not all of it but he was letting go what Lance had caused. Making fun of him in the garrison, not respecting his relationship with Shiro and even not respecting them going to visit Adam for lunch. 

Keith had enough of training for today he stepped back, dodged Lance’s attack by ducking and keith aimed for the legs. He knocked over Lance and held his sword to his throat, “I win Sharpshooter.” 

Lance got up, “I let you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Alright.” He looked over towards Shiro, “I’m going to shower and then we can go.” 

He got up and started heading for the showers when Lance shouted, “I’m sorry Keith! You have to know it was a mistake. I didn’t want it and we should've be open about our relationship like you wanted. I didn’t use or abandon you. If I did I wouldn’t be feeling this shitty! Keith… I’m sorry..”

Keith looked back taking off his helmet and putting his bayard in his belt loop, “I know Lance. I just need some time to myself. I have some things I need to figure out.” 

He walked out of the room. 

Lance threw his helmet to the ground, “What the hell? Since when is Keith calm and collected?! Since when is Keith the mature one!” Lance took a breath, “it’s alright. Shiro I’m sorry I snapped. Go to with Keith to lunch, seriously have fun. He’s your brother and I’m sorry guys. I know I can be a goof but maybe I just feel left out too sometimes.” 

Hunk walked over to Lance, “It’s alright Lance. We know. Take a break and wait for Keith to come to you.” 

They all nodded and Pidge threw her cup at Lance, “Fight to the death next time! Wooo!” 

“Yea will do Pidgeon.” Lance smiled and walked out of the arena with his family. 

\-----

Later at Adam’s Grave 

“Its alright Shiro.” Keith squeezed Shiro’s shoulders as he let the tears silently fall from his face. 

“Adam… I’m sorry… I left and you were right! You told me not to go and I even lost my freaking arm. All I ever wanted was to come back and see your face.” Shiro shuddered as he left Adam’s offering at his grave. 

Shiro doesn’t remember the last conversation he had with Adam but he does remember the late nights talking. He remembers the quickies and the quiet ‘i love you’s’, he remembered the way Adam hated pears and called them the “devil’s fruit”. 

He remembered how they talked about adopting Keith and how they were a family. He remembered everything. Even Adam and Keith’s dumb rivalry. Adam had a rival with a 12 year old. 

Keith knew Shiro needed to just have someone with him and not necessarily someone to talk to. Keith opened the lunches and spoke up, “Come on guys let’s eat.” 

Shiro wiped his tears and quietly ate his sandwich.

The only thing on Shiro’s mind as he numbly ate grapes and his sandwich was ‘they never even found his body’. 

Keith was waiting like a time bomb was sitting in front of him, “Hey Shiro today is definitely, well would’ve definitely been your ten year anniversary with Adam right?”

“Yea.”

Keith pulled an envelope out of his pocket, “Adam gave this to me while you were on your Kerberos mission. He said that you would see me before you saw him since… well you ended things when you left for kerberos. He made me promise to give it to you on this day.” 

Shiro grit his teeth, “How could you-” 

Keith lifted his hand up, “He made me promise. A promise is a promise.” He handed Shiro the envelope. 

Unwrapping it carefully even though it was falling apart and torn slightly Shiro opened it. 

Inside was candid pictures of Shiro. There were pictures of Shiro cooking and changing. There were even some of them kissing and others were of Shiro drunk or sleeping. On the back of the last photo which was of Shiro smiling devilishly as he put pears in Adam’s teaching bag was a note. 

In Adam’s writing it said, “I don’t know if you’re with someone else or if Keith forgot to give you this but I need you to know. No matter what… no matter what I will always love you Takashi. You’re on the fucking moon right now and you were the only person who could ever send me there by just holding my hand. I miss you. When you come back bring me dumplings and I’ll forgive you. Maybe. Come back safe. Always. Please come back you can’t leave me here with Keith I swear he’s going to get kicked out of the Garrison.” 

Shiro sobbed. 

Looking over at the food they brought Adam Shiro cried harder. He brought him dumplings. 

“Adam… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I left you with Keith.” 

“Hey!” Keith punched him, “I never looked inside okay?” 

Shiro smiled, “I think I’m finally going to be okay.” 

\------

Later that day 

After spending time with Shiro Keith knew. He knew that Lance was his future and that he needed to tell him now. He needed to spend as much time as he possibly could with Lance. He didn’t know when the Galra would come back and he didn’t know the next time one of them had to take drastic measures. 

Keith ran into the Garrison dorms and sprinted to Lance’s room. 

When every step he felt himself getting lighter. He figured out what his problem was. Why he was never whole. The walls he put up to keep others out ended up keeping himself out too. He couldn't be scared of rejection anymore. He had to just do this with no fear or doubt.

“Lance!” Keith opened the door. 

“Keith?” Lance was playing Jenga. 

Of course Keith fell for this moron. 

“Lance. I took time. I thought about it.” He leaned over against the wall and panted, “Lance I want to be with you and I don’t care about the kiss or anything. I care about the future because I want you in mine.” 

Lance’s face turned bright red, “Where did this come from?” He stood up knocking over his tower.

“I was visiting Adam with Shiro and I realized… I don’t want anything left unsaid- fuck” Keith clutching his side. 

He fell over bleeding. 

His stitches popped. 

The last thing he heard as he felt his blood pooling around his side was the fading sound of Lance’s voice repeating the same thing over and over, “Keith! Mullet! You have to wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” 

Then everything went black. 

One more chapter bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


	5. Klance is canon king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter you guys with kisses and making up!

Chapter Five Klance is canon king bitch 

As soon as Keith fell to the floor and closed his eyes Lance felt his heart drop. He took out his pager and sent out a “911” call to the team. As soon as it was sent he ran over to Keith hoping that by some miracle he could stay awake. 

Lance bent down to Keith's pale face, "Please don't leave me alone." 

Now finally when things were settling and when things were slipping back in place the universe, the thing he had spent these past years protecting, took the only thing that Lance had ever gotten. He never got the guys or the girls. No one took him seriously and no one considers how he feels about things because whatever, he’s the “dumb one”, but here Keith was. Keith was here and he was taking this and him seriously. 

He knew he wanted Keith and for the first time he got the guy. 

And just like that he was put in his place by the universe, and Keith is the one who suffered for it. 

“Keith! Please wake up!” Lance was on his knees trying to take Keith’s shirt off so he could find the bleeding, “Fuck.” 

He saw the wound. 

The gash had wrapped around his torso and had purple bruising around it. The bleeding was intense and showed no signs of letting up even after Lance wrapped it with Keith's shirt. 

Shit shit shit. 

Someone needed to come right now because Lance could not carry Keith all the way to the emergency wing. 

"Keith I'm sorry this is my fault! Fuck!" Lance picked up Keith's limp arms and tried dragging him out of the room, "Please Keith! I can't carry you." He pleaded as he tried taking him out of the room.

"Lance! I got your 911 page what's wrong- oh my god Keith." Shiro immediately helped Lance pick him up and they ran to the Emergency room. 

They both watched as he was carried away by doctors to surgery.

"Lance whatever happened wasn't your fault. Whatever will happen... it's not your fault... even if he doesn't pull through." Shiro held Lance's shoulder and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. 

"Don't say that. Don't say he won't pull through. He'll pull through and we are going to finish our conversation... I refuse to believe we were too late and missed our window. Maybe... Maybe I am cursed. Maybe the universe is right and I don't deserve anyone."

"No you're right Lance. Keith is a tough nut. Why not you grab him flowers for when he wakes up?"

\----------

Time skip to midnight

Keith woke up to the smell of disinfectant and a shooting pain in his side. 

Of course he was back in the hospital after literally two days of being discharged. 

“Keith you’re awake!” Lance came into the room holding a vase of flowers, “The doctor’s said that they didn’t know when you would be awake and to give you time to yourself so I’ve only been coming in every hour or so…”

“Lance-”

“Okay fine so maybe I’ve been waiting out in the hall this entire time…”

“Lance-”

“But i'm so happy you're awake Keith I-” 

Keith raised his voice, “Lance! I swear to god let me talk it is painful.”

The blue paladin put his flowers down and sat on the bed, “Sorry.”

“I didn’t get to finish what I was saying. I don’t want anything left unsaid. So with that being said I want to be with you. I know I can be cold and distant and I snore really loudly so you’re going to have to deal with that but I want to make you happy. You deserve happiness.” 

“You literally fell over bleeding and you want to just PICK UP WHERE YOU LEFT OFF TALKIN- ugh okay. First I was so scared that you were actually DyInG! And second are you implying you want to sleep in the same bed together?!!” HIs face was ablaze. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Um yea?? We literally had sex how is this the thing you get flustered about??” 

Lance crossed his arms, “Well… I’ve just never had that kind of relationship before… and as much as it pains me to tell you but… I- I want to be with you too.” Lance smiled and grabbed Keith’s hand intertwining their fingers, “I can’t replace you.” 

The black paladin smiled, “So this is a relationship?” 

Lance hummed in agreeance.

Keith could finally close his eyes and rest- and then Lance started lecturing him.

“By the way! The doctor said the only reason your wound got so bad was because you weren’t allowed to do much physical activity and YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE YOU COULDN’T TRAIN WITH US! We literally tried to kill each other the other day in the training room and you sprinted to my room later like a mad man! I honestly can't believe-”

“Keith. I’m glad you’re alright.” Allura stepped into the room wearing an apologetic smile and holding a fresh blanket. 

\------------

The next morning. 

Lance woke up the next morning buried into the crook of Keith’s neck. He could get used to waking up to the smell of Keith’s forest-y scent and the beautiful sight of Keith’s tousled morning hair. The shared warmth of their bodies was intoxicating but Lance's arm had fallen asleep and he needed to get up. Sitting up careful to not wake up mullet he swung his legs off Keith’s and planted them on the cool ground. 

Waking up in the morning with everything so quiet and peaceful Lance could’ve forgotten about what happened last night if it weren’t for the fact Allura was sitting in the corner of the room on the only chair. 

Lance remembered Allura had come into the room and apologized. She gave an actual apology and not just for the kiss but for… well everything. For hurting Lance and Keith and for not being more understanding and accepting when it was found out that Keith was half galra. She draped the blanket over the two of them and Keith just gave her a weak smile. Lance thought there was going to be a screaming match for at least a fight for the death for his hand because obviously who wouldn’t fight to the death for his ass. 

But there was none of that. 

Instead they all embraced and Allura said she would be back with some milkshakes but before she returned they had already fallen asleep. 

This had been nice… standing in the room letting the sun soak into his chocolatey skin through the window Lance could take a breath. Finally… something the universe didn’t take away from him. 

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Keith rubbed his eyes groggily, “I mean it is a nice view.”

“Shut up.” Lance crawled back onto the bed, “Can I… um can I touch you?” 

Keith sat up and pressed his mouth to his, “Yes you can touch me.” They embraced once again and intertwined hands.

Keith pulled away slightly, “You taste like ass and your breath smells like it too.” he smirked.

“I get it from being around an actual ass all the time.” 

Keith grabbed Lance’s thigh’s, “All this talk of ass really makes me-”

“GUYS!” Pidge threw their shoe at Lance, “Stop being absolutely gross for one second please.”   
They chuckled and pulled away. 

“Shiro you are so lucky that you don’t have to bleach your eyes like I do now. I don’t think that image will ever be erased from my brain.” Pidge stuck their tongue out, “Go back to hating each other it’s easier to deal with.”

Shiro flicked Pidge's side, “What she means to say is we are very happy you two made up.” 

Then Hunk and Coran came in with a cake with a barely legible phrase on it that said “Feel Better Keef.” 

Lance grabbed Keith and pressed their foreheads together, “Don't ever think we don’t need you. You are the future.” 

 

 

 

To anyone to has ever felt abandoned or left alone. Anyone who has experience heartbreak and ununderstanding and who has hated themselves and felt as though they were never enough. 

You will always have someone. Even if it’s just yourself. Because you are enough to make yourself whole. 

Find yourself before you find anyone else. 

You are worthy.   
You are beautiful.  
You say Vol I say Tron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there is always time to make things right. And always time to make things right with yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fam for giving this a read Im shitty at summaries. I swear this klance fic will have an awesome endinggg


End file.
